The present invention relates to fastening hot vessels particularly tiltable metallurgical vessels such as a tiltable steel converter requiring accomodation of certain displacements or movements on account of a high thermal load. More particularly the invention relates to the fastening of a tiltable converter vessel, the weight of which is taken up in the case of a vertical position by means of tensioned bendable tension elements running parallel to the longitudinal center axis of the vessel, which tension elements are fastened to stationary or tiltable holding facilities; similar tension elements can be used in the case of a horizontal disposition of the vessel, and they will run transversely to the aforementioned longitudinal axis. Such a fastening facility may be usable for exchangable converter vessels wherein in particular the holder is tiltably mounted in tilt pins, the holder comprising a carrier frame being an open or closed carrier ring.
Fastening hot operated vessels in the above described manner is quite advantageous in practice because it is possible to combine in an optimum fashion two opposing technical demands and constraints. The head movement and displacement of the vessels under thermal load being basically positive as well as negative spatial thermal extensions, and a slack free mounting of the vessel on its holder can indeed be realized. Vessels generally to be considered are reactors, metallurgical vessels such as temporary storage vessels for molten metal or steel converter vessels. Any play or slag that may arise between the vessel and its holder can readily be compensated simply through a bias change of the above mentioned tension element. Such an adjustment is usually quite easy to be carried out.
A fastening arrangement of the type referred to above is shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,265. This known construction solves the problem of maintaining the requisite force transmission in spite of the arising thermal displacement even if the gross weight i.e. weight of the converter vessel jacket with brick lining, amounts to about a thousand metric tons. Such a vessel can even be constructed in an exchangable fashion in spite of the rather large weight. There is, however, a significant problem, or one may say partial problem, arising from the need to remove the vessel from its holder within a relatively short period of time such as a few hours and to exchange for a new one. Nevertheless this is only a minor problem. The major problem is to reduce the thermal stress as it arises during long lasting continuous use of the vessel.
In accordance with the known proposal the bendable tension elements running parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vessel are provided for taking up forces which run parallel to that longitudinal axis. In a horizontal position of the vessel however these tension elements, still running in longitudinal direction in relation to the vessel, will transmit any weight only through the friction between vessel and holder which in fact means that only a small amount of the total weight is being transmitted in this case. Therefore for this particular disposition of the vessel one needs additional fastening means namely certain plug pins or bolts inside of the carrier ring and corresponding sockets or receivers for these pins are provided in a reenforcing ring. Such a system indeed facilitates exchanging the vessel to considerable extent because upon reuse the vessel can be oriented together with the reinforcing ring in relation to the plug pin, bearing in mind that the reinforcing ring is provided with plug pin receivers or sockets. This way then permits conducting an adjusting procedure in which the vessel is appropriately positioned and adjusted relatively easy and simply through driving and positioning the vehicle on which the vessel rides.
From a different point of view, however, one has to realize that this particular known system constitutes a rather rigid connection particularly in view of the inevitable thermal displacement of parts during long term operation and use. Thus, even though this arrangement is capable of carrying the vessel, the rigidity of the connection is difficult to reconcile with the requirement of permitting thermal extension. This difficulty can be traced to the arrangement wherein the plug pins are mounted to the carrier ring and the receiving sockets are mounted on the reinforcing ring of the vessel. The vessel, particularly its wall, will always have a higher temperature than the carrier ring or any different kind of holder. Therefore it cannot be excluded that different thermal extensions in fact shift the center axes of plug pin and plug pin receiver in relation to each other. Furthermore it cannot be completely excluded that the wall and socket joint in the known structure, particularly when taken in conjunction with center axes deviation as described, is no longer capable of fulfilling its function.